Observations
by cartoonmaniac24
Summary: Different people part of Danny's life begin to notice the strange actions of Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom.  Will these clueless people begin to piece together the puzzle and finally notice both Danny's are one in the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello DP luvers!**

**I made yet another story that popped to mind randomly. I started writing a description of Danny then I noticed it could be a story! Hope you enjoy!**

Danny Fenton; a normal, bullied 14-year old boy no one understood, or so that's what everyone thought. Danny Phantom; a brave, superior, famous, handsome ghost boy that appeared as a threat to some people but saved countless people of Amity Park from ghost attacks. Who knew they would be one in the same?

For one thing, his parent's were completely clueless. They had no sympathy for ghosts, especially public enemy #1, Danny Phantom. They've been chasing him for probably months now and still didn't find the resembalance with the ghost and their son. One day, his parents were deep in their research for weaknesses Danny Phantom could've hidden.

**Maddie's POV**

Maddie was serious on the computer and Jack was busy with yet another crazy invention, bound to relate to ghosts. Usually, she would've help with that silly invention Jack was probably going to mess up but she had no time. She was sick and tired of Phantom always getting away so she planned to do some heavy research.

The internet was no use to Maddie's research on Phantom. All the site were either photoshopped of Phantom kissing random girls or gossips of who was his real girlfriend. Maddie looked at these sites sickly, as if she was ready to blast it with one of their inventions. _Honestly, how do these girls get brainwashed by that terrible ectoplasmic scum? _Maddie thought with frusteration.

After searching the 420th site about Phantom, Maddie looked ready to give up. She was about to shut the old fashion computer down but then, she was interrupted by a blast in the distance, loud enough to make Maddie flinch. She immediately went to action.

"Jack! To the Fenton Assault Vehicle!" Maddie called to her husband, who was busily swallowing down fudge while fiddling with his invention.

"On it baby!" Jack called back. He quickly gobbled down the remaining two pieces of fudge, grabbed the Fenton Keys and rushed out to the Assault Vehicle to find his beautiful wife impatiantly waiting. He fumbled with his keys, meaning he was nervous but managed to get the car started and ready for anything.

"Quick Jack! That blast looked like it came from Casper High! Our kids are there!" Maddie's panicking didn't help Jack's driving. He was constantly honked at and he had trouble avoiding cars while going at 120 km/hr.

When the crazy ghost hunters finally got through traffic and arrived at the school, Jack parked in an illegal parking spot, like he always did and the two crazy adult rushed to the Casper High footbal field, armed with heavy equipment. The first thing they spotted was Phantom hurtling through the sky and ending up with his back, flat against the side of the building. His impact did happen to damage the side of the building as well

The first sight of him caused Jack and Maddie anger. They were both impelled to shoot him right now but he flew off before she could. His ectoplasmic rays pointed to what looked like a giant robot made out of computers. The rays Phantom shot bounced harmlessly off the computerized robot but was enough to catch his attention.

The robot raised its arm and a fully charged blast knocked Phantom right out of the sky as he tumbled weakly to the ground. Some spectators gasped and some screamed and ran for their lives. The robotic maniac smiled deviously, proud of his close defeat to Phantom.

"Give up, child. You cannot defeat Technus, the master of all things electronic and beeping and soon, ruler of the world." The scary-looking giant cried evily, which he claimed his name was Technus.

For the first time ever, Jack and Maddie didn't do anything. They could blast the ghost boy now and forfill their long dream of catching him once and for all but the Fenton parents were also too smart to know that the Technus robot was bad as well. Phantom was fighting him so did this mean he was really a good ghost? Maddie shook that insane idea out of her head but continued to do nothing but watch in awe.

Phantom was badly hurt with bruises and cuts as bit of ectoplasm dripped out but the look on his face remained determined and focused.

"We'll see about that." Phantom slowly got up to his feet and gave out a loud wail. Everyone covered their ears quickly as he gave out his most powerful move; the ghostly wail. Technus tried to withstand the force but it was obviously too powerful. The great power blew Technus back and straight into a building. The computers suddenly blinked with an error sign as the computers all collapsed into a huge pile of lifeless metal. A ghost suddenly phased out into vision as he stared with surprise at the clump of broken computers.

"You have destroyed my computers! I shall have my revenge for I, Technus, the master of-" Technus got cut off as Phantom held up the... Fenton Thermos?

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the thermos." The ghost pressed a button on the thermos and it sucked Technus in with a blue flash of light. Maddie didn't know whether to be angry Phantom stole from them or disappointed he got the Fenton Thermos to work before they did. The audience cheered for the ghost enemy, ranting "Danny" over and over again.

Maddie couldn't stand people calling that dangerous ghost by her son's name. They were nothing alike! The Danny she knew would never steal stuff or hold the mayor hostage. Her son was perfect and that ectoplasmic thief was pretending to be "good" to get on everyone's good side. Maddie couldn't bare it. Hatred overcome her senses and stomped off, dragging Jack along.

"But Mads, we've got to catch the ghost kid!" Jack protested but Maddie refused to turn back. Her one shot of catching Phantom and she denied it. Jack was shocked at Maddie's decision but instead of arguing, he was speechless so he just went along with Maddie. Maddie just wanted to go home and get Phantom out of her mind for a while. Her and Jack's obsession over ghost-hunting drained their time away from their own children. She forgot the last time she spent time with Jazz and Danny. Maddie swore upon herself she would somehow manage some family time together, whether they liked it or not.

Before Jack drove the Assault Vehicle away from the chaos, Maddie saw something, something she couldn't erase out of her mind. One last glance at the weakened Phantom and she saw a white ring pop out of nowhere across his waist and it began to spread apart. Maddie figured it was just another one of Phantom's tricks but when Phantom noticed, he instantly made it stop. The only question going through Maddie's mind now was why?

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write more but I have a social studies exam I have to study for. I'm not very good in Social studies so I have to do good on this test. Anyways, I hoped you like and I just discovered how to do the line thingy (if you don't know what I'm talking about, looks above these bolded letters)! <strong>

**Remember to review and tell me if you want to update!**

**-cartoonmaniac24**


	2. Chapter 2

**I managed to finish another chapter but it's kind of short because I'm still thinking of more ideas. Still, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV:<strong>

Jack was baffled by the way Maddie acted. She never back out on a chance of catching ghosts, espacially the filthy ectoplasmic dirt bag; Danny Phantom. He was injured and hurt; it was the perfect time to once and for all catch a ghost! Jack didn't know why but he felt a feeling of pity for the ghost overcome him. He instantly shook that emotion out.

The silence in the car was unbareable for Jack. Usually, Maddie would blab on and on about how much she wanted to destroy Phantom and Jack would agree but today, the only sound heard was the soft humming of the engine. Jack didn't dare to say anything throughout the whole ride, being worried it would make his wife more conflicted.

Once arriving at the apartment with the flashing "Fenton" sign, Maddie finally spoke.

"Jack. Do you think... we're not spending enough time with Jazz and Danny? And maybe that our ghost hunting is getting in the way?" Maddie asked sadly.

"Of course not Mads! We're spending plenty of time with the kids. I mean, you see how we eat meals together everyday?" Jack said in his usual, joyful tone. He hated to see Maddie so depressed and was always determined to help make her happy.

"That's not what I mean Jack. What I mean is that our family isn't spending as much quality time together as we use to. Jazz is always busy with homework and books and Danny's out of the house way too often doing... other things."

"Don't worry about it Mads. It's all part of being a teenager!" said Jack reassuringly but Maddie didn't look convinced. Without saying another word, Maddie went in the house.

**Danny's POV:**

Danny knew the hazards of using the ghostly wail but what choice did he have? Technus was getting stronger by the second and none of his other ghost abilities worked on his computerized suit. Using the ghostly wail on Technus drained out most of Danny's energy. So much, that he barely noticed the white rings appearing around his waist. They were right about to spread apart until Danny used some of the remaining energy to stop it. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

Once the battle was over, Danny's vision was somewhat blurry but he could still see the Phantom Phans already getting ready mob him. He didn't have the strength to fly away or even sign an autograph. The tiny amount of power left in Danny was used to become invisible. Leaving the bewildered and confused fans, Danny didn't have time to creep. He immediately spotted Sam and Tucker signaling to him from the allyway and sprinted away.

The allyway was filthy and messy but deserted with Danny's friend waiting. As soon as he was out of sight by spectators, he quickly transformed back to Danny Fenton and dropped to the ground. Even in his human form, you could see the cuts and bruises Technus made. Sam and Tucker ran over to their injured friend and helped him up.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Tucker with concern.

"Yeah, I just need a little..." Danny fainted before he could complete his sentence, leaving Tucker and Sam to drag him home. Thankfully, school was over anyways.

**Sam's POV:**

Sam didn't mind carrying Danny back home. He was three times lighter than a normal teenager and she liked gazing at his peaceful face anyways. But Sam tried to avoid staring at Danny too long because Tucker noticing just made her more embarassed. Tucker made his moves on trying to annoy her with "smoochy" faces and the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song. Sam responded with a slap in his face or a kick in the shin so he eventually stopped.

The best friends tried their best not to attract attention to pedistrians on the sidewalk but two teenagers carrying an unconcious boy did seem a bit suspicious. Lots of people gave them strange looks, others shot them a suspicious glances. One person thought the Danny was dead so he started screaming something in Japanese then crashed into a lamp post.

Tucker and Sam were relieved when they reached the Fenton House. The looks on the passerbies were starting to creep them out. They were about to enter the doorway when Jazz stepped out with a pile full of books.

"Hey Tucker! Hey S-" Jazz dropped all her books of mathematics and science on the sidewalk and gasped when she saw Danny's status. "Is Danny okay?" Jazz rushed over to her injured brother.

"Gee, I don't know. Does the cuts and bruises answer your question?" Sam sarcastically remarked.

"If your planning to bring Danny inside the house, don't." Jazz warned.

"Why not? Your parents don't care. We'll just say he fell asleep during class." Tucker said shrugging his arms. Jazz looked around nervously as if someone were listening to their conversation.

"I don't know what they're doing but I was spying on them and it looks like they're inventing something ghost involved and dangerous."

* * *

><p><strong>Update will be coming soon! Hope you liked (even though it's really short)! Special thanks to dpluver, rinchanmidnight, Danielle Fenton, Sailorsea and seantrina for reviewing! I throw happiness at you (yeah, it's lame but whatever, I still hope you like my happiness)!<strong>


End file.
